


Not Like the Movies

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Nice List [3]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Winter Break: Nice List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I promised vexed I'd write some fics with her Neopets,Zafara (Dr_Danny_Spacemonkey)/Lupe (Flyboy_Jack), so these are for her. Thanks for pinking, Kira! Sparky is Danny's pet Naalala.
> 
> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the nice list. Prompt: Candle Light.

Flyboy Jack had been sure that the soft atmosphere of a candle lit bath would be the sure path to romance. He’d seen it in a movie somewhere.

Danny, however, did not think “romance” was what baths were for.

“Stop that!” Danny squawked indigently, while soaping up an ear.

Jack was never one to be easily deterred and snuck a paw down lower anyway.

“I am not doing that with Sparky watching! We’ll scar him for life!”

Jack blinked incredulously. “He’ll get over it. Besides, he’s not here and I’m sure he’d seen us before.”

“He has?” Danny pondered this. “No wonder he’s been gnawing on the bed posts.”


End file.
